


Kitty and El´s dad

by NYWCgirl



Series: Soft Kitty verse [21]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter brings Neal home, but El´s parents are visiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty and El´s dad

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on December 1st 2014.

Peter felt a little better when he saw a parking spot in front of his home. He parked and got out of the car, walked around the car and took Neal from the back seat.

He quickly took the stairs and just as he wanted to open the front door, El opened it for him. He looked a bit startled but El gave him a quick kiss, and smiled when she saw Neal in Peter´s hands.

“My parents are visiting.” She stage whispered to Peter, who´s face fell.

“Oh, great… Hey, Robert, Tina, what a surprise!” Peter shook his father in law´s hand and embraced his mother in law. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“I have a conference here in New York, so we thought we would visit our daughter.”

Peter recognized the sneer for what it was, but decided to let it go.

El´s mum suddenly noticed the kitten in El´s arms and quickly took it from her.

“What a cutie pie, what´s it´s name?”

“Neal” El blurted out.

“Neal? Like in Peter´s CI?” Robert looked surprised.

“He has the same color eyes.” El´s mum noticed.

“That is why we named him Neal” Peter tried to save the situation.

“You want to talk about it, Peter?” Robert asked, with a skeptical look.

“I should help El with dinner.” Peter chickened his way out. No way was he going to discuss this with El´s dad.

Neal had wormed his way out of Tina´s arms and jumped on the coffee table. He sat down in front of Robert and just stared at him. Alan stared back, but finally looked away and Neal started grooming himself, satisfied that it was clear who was in charge here.

Alan had a small smile on his lips.

“I like you Neal.”

Neal jumped on the couch and put a paw on Robert´s leg. When Robert let him, Neal quickly jumped on his lap, dabbing to find a comfortable spot, evoking some hisses from Robert but finally laying down. He purred when Robert started petting him.

Peter came back into the living room, finding Robert on the couch with Neal in his lap.

“He dabbed you, didn´t he?” Peter smiled knowingly and handed Robert a beer.

“Yes, he did.”


End file.
